As'Wenrra'Lanf
As'Wenrra'Lanf (w)as.wenra.lanf Aswenrra'Lanf (w)aswenra.lanf Classification and Dialects The etymology of the language name is As(magic), Wenrra(Text) and Lanf(Language), meaning Language of the Magic Texts. The language spoken by the billions of people in the Grian'Nik(Planet Nik) mostly in the Nesolr region the biggest of the regions in the planet. This language is known to be empowered with the As( Magic) of the Land Gods and permits the user access to their power net, almost all the people in the region speak a variant of English and this ancient language, some of the scholars in the region believe that English was born from this language throughout the aeons that they had lived, most of the Phonology and Alphabet is equal to the Modern English but with some peculiar changes to the vowels and ways grammar and sentence construction work. Numbers in this language are 0-7 instead of 0-9 so some confusions may arise when converting. There is a number 8 (Yjjar 08/ed'Zigdian 10) but no 9(ed'woi 11), the number 8 is normally in the 08 form when alone and in the 10 when other numbers are added. There are several known branches of this language that have mutual intelligibility to a certain point, the branches mainly differ between countries: *Nesolr(Main): **Ergard(Main); **Fualgard(Sub-main); *Garmgus: **Apgard; *Ypus: **Tatgard; *Wild: **Sobiekgard/Yorgard -> Lagtiri Novm (Latim fusion) 40% intelligibility; **Liakgard Old: ***Liakgard: ***Ugral(German fusion) 60% intelligibility; *Soul Forest; *Sozah(Dialect with different phonetic rules and script) 70% intelligibility; Some dialects have less difficulty understanding each other: *Ergard, Fualgard and Apgard have the closest intelligibility. *Wild has less common words; *Soul Forest was the first created but is only spoken inside the Soul Forest Plane; *Apgard has some modern terms like cars or trains related to electricity, other dialects have no word for that as of yet so they will use the Apgard dialect for such terms; Some of the dialects don't like short words with starting vowels so they add a w sound to it. *As(magic): (w)as; Other dialects like to write differently some words like: *King *Apgard dialect: Kassandr kasɐndɾ *Other dialects: Kassande kasɐndøkasɐnde Some historic events also altered some of the words meaning: *Jieg'lanre (Ergard pre-plague:Serene City, Ergard post-plague:Dead city) was the anterior capital of the Gian'Li district in Ergard it was erased off the map by a plague. **Serene ***Ergard dialect: zenre ***Other dialects: lanre **Necropolis ***Ergard dialect: Jieg'lanre ***Other dialects: Jieg'hurkt Phonology Consonants The official consonant letters are B,C,D,F,G,H,J,K,L,M,N,P,Q,R,S,T,V,W,X,Z. *The R sounds ~ɾ are used in different cases, r~ɹ can be used interchangeably at the beginning of words or when there are two R next to each other without ' separating them, in word ends and in the middle* of the word the [ ɾ ] has to be used. *middle R may have r~ɹ with a consonant that isn't compatible; *J is pronounced ʒ~j~ʤ and differs between words, J at the start may have all, at the middle it may haveʒ~j and at the end it has j; *V can be pronounced v or j if a word has an ancient equivalent that had a J at the beginning: veln(to crown), jelun(ancient form of to crown), vɛln / jɛlun ; Vowels The official vowel letters are A,E,I,Y,O,U and the complex Ø. *A can vary between a~ɐ if the word ends or stress is not found; *E can vary between ɛ~e~ø if the word ends or stress is not found, e~ø are used interchangeably; *I is only i; *O can vary between ɔ~o~u depending on the position of the letter in the word; *U can vary between u~w depending on the place of the vowel in the word; *Ø is a the simple form of OE, therefore is subject of the changes in the two letters; *Y is pronounced ai when alone or with other words and i~j when in a word. *ɘ and ə are used as stops between consonants/vowels that are not compatible in sound, Fh, Gh,Rh,Jj,Yi,Jy and others: Yix jɘiks (Platinum); *ɘ and ə used to be marked by a supra script "ᵊ" that marked a normal sound while not marked for ə̆ / ɘ̆; *Duration of vowel sound may vary between words, there are distinctions between [ a aː ă ] that are not marked, all vowels can vary; Phonotactics The word can have only a consonant or a vowel at its core since the ɘ and ə sounds came to help the sound. At least one of the vowels must a tonic vowel, a,ɛ,i,ɔ,u, the Ø counts as two vowels, in some cases the word may have none, when the word is connected to other words. Ø cannot be used twice in the same word or together, if the other word ends in Ø and the other begins with Ø, one of them is dropped and the "e" part of the sound is longer than the "o" part. Incompatible sounds Some sounds in the language have the ɘ and ə in the word for auxiliary purposes, this is when a word is made from a consonant or two letter don't behave well together. Incompatible sounds: * Y: Yi,Yj, Yy; * J: Jj; * I: Ii,Iy; * H: any except Th, Lh, Ch, Sh,Ph,Wh, Hw,Nh and vowels; * V: Vv,Wv,Vw; * Q:Qq kwk or kuk instead of kɘk, Qk; * W: Ww; * K: Kq,Kk; * ØØ cannot exist; * Repeated consonants are normally not allowed; Writing System *Special sound that is derived from ancient spellings. Grammar Nouns All nouns are written with a capital letter at the beginning. Prepositions and Postpositions All prepositions and postpositions are lower cased and cannot attach to any word. The modal verb shall/should is considered a Preposition in this sense and not a verb. Adjectives All adjectives can be lower and upper case, they normally stick to the noun they alter. Possession Suffix The possession suffix may be seldom used by the natives but it does exist "-e" is the possessive case, possessor-e possession, this can be substituted by merging words. Honorific Suffixes They follow the word with a "-", they normally are small and always are in lower case. For example: * Student talking to a teacher: ** Alex-thakre(student), go to the board. ** Yes, Elena-ven(teacher). * Between couple: ** Oh Xavier-hi(the one I love)! * Between two persons of different status: ** Maid-yor(equality or inferiority), clean the plates. ** Yes, Master-hos(superiority). Verbs Verbs are lower cased and have no conjugation. The tense is only known through the context, that normally follow the verb. Auxiliary verbs like "to be"(yu) can attach with ease to their respective verb. Syntax The basic syntax of any sentence is: (Subject) + (Aux. verb) + Verb + Object. Complete sentence syntax has two variants: * (Question Marker) + (Subject) + (Aux.Verb) + (Negative)+ (Time) + Main Verb + (Other Info) + Object + (Question marker). * (Question Marker) + (Subject) + (Aux.Verb) + (Negative) + Main Verb + (Other Info) + Object + (Time) + (Question marker). The negative can be formed by adding the word "yernis" to the sentence, the rest stays the same. The interrogative is formed by adding question markers or by adding "mari" to the end of the sentence. * Affirmative: ** The train is leaving the station now. ** Zahela'yu gla'lertau Kaozahela. ** Train(Apgard dialect)'be now'leave station(place train). * Negative: ** The train isn't leaving the station now. ** Zahela'yu yernis gla'lertau Kaozahela. ** Train(Apgard dialect)'be not now'leave station(place train). * Interrogative: ** Is the train leaving the station now? ** Zahela'yu gla'lertau Kaozahela mari? ** Train(Apgard dialect)'be now'leave station(place train) question? * Interrogative: ** Why is the train here now? ** Hwina Zahela gla'yu hend(re/or/i)? ** Why train now'is here+(dialect termination)? Word merging Word merging is very popular in the As'Wenrra'Lanf but it has some rules that are applied: Example rules with the word Ergard(Land of Light): * Words can merge if they cannot be confused by a another word that already exists; * They may only merge if a word as any relation with the other: Gard(Land), Er(Light)-> Ergard(Land of light, country of the Nesolr region); * Verbs with auxiliary verbs may join when the aux.verb is "yu" to be: yu'weglari(be born) ->yuweglari; * Influence of the words may vary the result of the merging: Aswenrra'Lanf (MagicText Language, here MagicTexts modifies the Language, they can be together because Magic refers to the Texts and not to the Language), As'Wenrralanf(Magic TextLanguage, isn't right because Magic is only attached to Text and not Language) ; Lexicon The lexicon can be found here. Example text The Universal Declaration of Human Rights * Article 1: ** All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. ** Xiav Øart'Finerrwoc yuweglari Fern lar Yornar og Xiondal lar Ziriht. Xigret yuclaradir hinter Abason lar Gopsie lar hu kurna epana Woi Woizara og Shin'Y ji Brohoo. ** [ ʃiav ɔɛ.aɾt.finɛrwɔk jwɛglaɾi fɛɾn laɾ jɔɾnaɾ ɔg ʃiondal lar ziɾihɘ̆t ] [ ʃigɾɛt juklaɾɐdiɾ hiːn.teɾ abasɔn laɾ gɔp.sie laɾ hu kuɾnɐ ɛpɐnɐ wɔi wɔizaɾɐ ɔg ʃin.ai ʤi bɾɔhɔu.] ** All Human'Beings(thing'life) areborn(born/birthed) Free and Equal in Dignity and Rights. They areEndowed with Reason and Conscience and shall act towards one another in spirit(soul) of brotherhood. * Article 3: **Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person. **Xiavsob havet Woc'Ziriht, havet Fernsob lar Sekgana ji Sob. **[ ʃiavsɔb havɛt wɔk.ziɾihɘ̆t, havɛt fɛɾnsɔb laɾ sɛkɘ̆gɐnɐ ʤi sɔb ] **AllPerson(Everyone) have Life'Right, have FreePerson(liberty) and Security of person. * Article 4: ** No one shall be held in slavery or servitude; slavery and the slave trade shall be prohibited in all their forms. ** Yernis'Woi hu yuhorda og Slar dre Slar; Slar lar Slarsob'Naid(er/or/r) hu yuforga og xiav'Xigret'Forla. ** [ jɛɾnis.wɔi hu juhɔɾdɐ ɔg slaɾ drɛ slaɾ ] [ slaɾ laɾ slaɾsɔb.nɐid(ɛɾ/ɔɾ/ɾ) hu jufɔɾgɐ ɔg ʃiav.ʃigɾɛt.fɔɾlɐ] ** No'one shall be'held in slavery or slavery; Slavery and Slave'trade(dialect ending) shall be'forbid in all'their'forms. * Identify yourselves, you are in the land of Yor. ** Ergard: idew'Mag, Mag og Yorgard. ** Apgard: ideush'Mag, Mag og Yorgard. ** Tatgard: idews'Mag, Mag og Yorgard. ** Liakgard: ydews'Mag, Mag og Yorgard. ** Sozah: jdeu'Mag, Mag ogj Jor'gard. ** Ugral: erkenen'Leben, Leben og Yorgard ** Lagtiri: Recogno-mag, gard Yor-e est-og. Category:Languages